Inferno
by Brave Eagles
Summary: It's been years since the Organization, but they have a new leader. But when Grier attacks the new seekers something reminds him of not something but someone. New Seekers, Titans, and Suits. Zhalia/Dante, Lok/Sophie are the couples in this story.


**A/N: This is now my second story I'm working on now. It will be hard-working on both now. For thoughts **_italic_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik: Seekers and Secrets, but I do own Haley Alice, Derrick, Jen, Holly Alice, some titans, Wolf, some suits, Hunter, Blake, and Alex.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Haley, Jen, Holly, Dante, Alex, Lok, and Derrick were practicing in the courtyard with their titans.

Haley took down Alex and said, "Next time listen to Derrick lectures."

Alex said, "Thanks for the advice Haley and I should listen to him more often."

Zhalia and Sophie came rushing out of the house.

Zhalia said, "Suits and two men has been spotted in center of town coming this way."

Dante said, "Haley and Lok bring out Flash Flare and Kipperin to scout and come back if they are really close. Holly, Zhalia, and Sophie I want you to guard the house and the rest of you stay inside of the house."

Haley called, "Power of the Mighty Flash Flare."

Lok called out, "Bring on the Power Kipperin."

Haley and Lok took off to the sky and went off to see where the Organization were at.

**[Haley's POV]**

I was flying side-by-side with Lok on our titans to find Organization were at. I look down and saw a man searching without any man.

I said, "Go, tell Dante a man is searching without any suits.

Lok left and I started to circle around the guy. The guy looks up and I hope he only sees a hawk, I hope not that he thinks but it's Flash Flare and I, but I hear,

"Raypusle."

I was hit by the blast, I starting was to falling, and Flash Flare return to his amulet.

I yelled, "Featherdrop."

I landed on my feet right in front of the man.

The man said, "Well, well, well it isn't a seeker and no one else."

I said, "I don't think so."

I hear, " Come on out and fight for your lady, Sorcerell."

Sophie came out with Sorcerell and started to attack the man with me.

I said, "Great and Mighty Grey Stone. Loyally and Brave Ice Grace."

Ice Grace and Grey Stone attacked the man.

He scream, "That's not fair Reiogin."

I did a spin heal kick at the man.

**[Dante's POV]**

I see Lok coming back with Kipperin but not Haley.

I asked, "Where's Haley?"

He said, "A man, who must be working for Organization? He was searching for something on the ground and Haley stayed behind and where is my wife? I thought she was spouse to be guarding the house."

I said, "Sophie went to find you guys and I'm guessing she already found Haley.

Lok said, "Why don't we help Haley fight?"

A man appears and said, "How about fighting us. Dante Vale you and your friends will be doom after this battle."

I said, "Oh k. Call on out Calliban. Metalglom I need you."

Lok said, "Baselarid I need help."

They started to fight against.

Holly called, "Grace Wish come and fight with your lady."

Haley and Sophie with their titans came just as Haley's mother (Holly) called out Grace Wish.

**(Time Skip)**

**[Haley's POV]**

My mother was fighting against the man and I was fighting against some suits. I heard a scream, I turn around and saw my mother on the ground with the man over her. I ran at the man and did a jump side-kick and he retreated with the suits.

Holly said, "I'm sorry, that this happen. I love you Haley."

I said, "Don't died on me mother."

Holly said, "Please take care of my titan and defeat the Organization for me."

I said, "I promise my mother and I will take the man that killed you down for you."

Holly said, "Thanks and bye Haley."

My mother is now dead. I thought, _I'll get you, the man that killed my mother._

Lok put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about your mother, I promise I'll take care of you, Haley."

I said, "Thanks Lok, your the best."

**[Grier's POV]**

I walk into the city of Venice, Italy, with my two sons Hunter and Blake, I can't wait to be to see Dante Vale, Sophie, Lok, and Zhalia I haven't seen them for a long time I can't wait to see them.

I bump into someone and said, "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

The person said, "It's oh k. Wait Grier."

I said, "Zhalia, how are you? Are you oh k, I see you have some bruises."

She said, "I'm oh k and we were attack by some Organization people."

I said, "Wait Organization people attack your house."

She said, "Yup and killed one of our best seekers, it was not Lok or Dante it was Holly Alice and she left her daughter behind."

I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I feel bad for you and for her daughter. Wait did you say Holly Alice."

Zhalia said, "It's Holly, I'm sorry she save her life for everyone and she gave her only titan to Haley."

I said, "Thanks for telling me and I'm only visiting for only three days. Say hi to the others for me."

I walk over to my penthouse that I will be staying at for the vacation.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this being short. This chapter is four years before the first chapter.**


End file.
